The Perfect Gift!
by DenseScribbler
Summary: Serena's saying her goodbyes soon and Ash is having trouble picking out a gift for her! This isn't his specialty at all... (Fluff, oneshot.) Ash x Serena. Amourshipping.


**Hello again. So, yeah, this another dabble that I worked on to try and get back into writing. It's bad, but it's helping me get that motivation back, you know? I feel so rusty since it's been months since I last wrote. But anyway, hopefully you enjoy this fluff even a tiny bit. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but in my dreams I do!**

* * *

 **The Right Gift!**

"Aaaah, Pikachu! What should I get?" Our favorite boy cried out to his partner.

Ash was supposed to be getting Serena a goodbye gift. But, the problem was, he had no idea on what she would want. He initially wanted to get her something similar to what he would get his Pokemon - food! But, it was meant to be a goodbye gift. Food would only last a day, right? So, he had to pass on that gift.

The raven-haired kid knew his companion was into fashion 'stuff', as he labeled it. That wasn't his forte... At all. What did he know about shopping for clothes? His mom made him the outfit he's wearing after all!

First, he thought about getting Serena a new hat. Yet, he liked the one she currently had. So, no need to get her another! His second option was buying her new attire entirely. But, all the clothing he picked out, Pikachu disapproved. Sigh. It was now he wished he paid attention to Valerie's shop. At least there, he would have learned a thing or two.

Another choice of his was shoes. But, again like the others, he deemed it as something out of character for him to pick out. Not only that, but the ones he did think looked 'fashionable' only caused the store clerk to give him a few nervous laughs - which soon followed a kind 'no'. So, there went that idea.

"Maybe I should go with the food thought," Ash murmured out. "This is too hard."

Thus cued more groans from his end. The male wondered about, looking over item after item. Some were too expensive. Others were missed by him that Serena would actually like, yet he was clueless.

Still, the airport's store didn't have a great variety of items. So, that only stressed the trainer further.

 _Until_... a shiny item caught his eye. Ash squinted at the object before grabbing it with his hand. "Do you know what this is, Pikachu?" Lifting it up for his friend to see, the boy continued to observe the product. All he knew was it being shiny. "This has to be fashionable, right?" He pondered over the idea, still considering his options. Until he realized he had no other option.

Just the shine alone, he thought it would be something he could consider special. Which eventually, Ash went with the idea to buy this for her. "She'll love it!" This only caused him to smile big! Proud of finally finding something as well as picking out something he seemed to be considered perfect.

Rushing out of the small store, Ash looked around for Serena. While Clemont and Bonnie were away looking for their own souvenir, he wanted to be the first one to give his gift! Also, to see how she would react - solely to his, of course.

It wasn't long before he found his friend nearby. She was sitting by herself - to Ash's pleasure - on a bench. "Serena! I have something for you!" He called out, grinning ear-to-ear.

The honey-blonde trained perked up at the call of her name. "Ash! Wait.. something for me?" her voice trailed off in confusion.

He simply nodded as he made his way toward her. "I got this for ya!" He happily announced, taking out the shiny object. That was, until it fell on the floor.

"Darn!" It dropped right below Serena. Ash quickly fell to the ground to pick it up - as well to prolong the suspense.

Once having it in his grasp again, he held it up to display to the girl. However, his current position was that of an awkward one. He was on one knee while also holding out the object in hand. What Ash didn't know was what he chose as a 'gift' was a in fact a ring. It just simply didn't have a diamond of some sort; it's why Ash didn't know what it was. Only a circular object with a shine.

So, there he was: all smiling about waiting for his companion's reaction. "Serena! Here!"

Of course, this may have seemed all normal to Ash, but on the other side of things, _she_ was thinking of a different scenario. The poor girl just wasn't ready for something so spontaneous like this! Her face changed color to red instantly. She became flustered. _'Was he really asking what she thought?!'_ She couldn't look at him due to her blushing as well as being embarrassed.

"A-Ash! I..I.." and other random babbles released on her end.

"Does that mean you do?" Ash replied, still grinning. He figured she would like it! He felt proud!

"I-I do!" The words left the girl unexpectedly. To keep her face hidden, she leaned into Ash and gave him a hug. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She had to be sure it wasn't a dream!

Ash chuckled with the hug. Clearly she liked it, and clearly he did well. In midst of the hug, Ash turned to Pikachu and gave a thumbs up. And, in turn, his friend returned the action.

"What's going on?" a voice soon came out from the side of the two. It was Bonnie sharing a similar grin as Ash's. She was with Clemont who just stood next to his sister, looking confused.

Serena had to get herself together as she was surprised by the voice. Trying her best to maintain her blush - but failing - the girl pulled away from the hug as she replied instantly. "I.. have an announcement! I'm engaged...!"

This only caused echoes of, 'WHAT?!' to be voiced out by Bonnie and Clemont.

It took a moment for Ash to realize what she said, but even still, he remained smiling by her side. He's heard of people getting engaged before, but it slipped his mind currently. He was still proud of the fact he got the right gift and that's all that mattered to him!

All three of his friends turned to look to at him.

Clemont was in shock.

Bonnie was blushing yet smiling!

And, Serena... she simply wore an adoring expression at her crush.

Breaking out his -prideful- moment, it was his turn to be confused. Why were they all staring at him. "Heh.. what's up, guys?"

Bonnie was the first to reply! She giggled while shouting out, "You're getting married!"

...

" _I AM_?!" Poor Ash.

He should have went with food.


End file.
